no reason 1
by berartisubuh
Summary: Dimulai dari hari itu, hari dimana seperti biasa aku bosan dengan kelas. Mencari tempat bagus untuk bolos dan tidur. Menemukan sebuah tulisan di sebuah meja. Berahir dengan Percakapan dengan media meja taman yang terus berlanjut panjang, penasaran dengan orang yang membalas setiap tulisan ku, hingga menemukan dia dan bercakap-cakap secara langsung.


**_Dimulai dari hari itu, hari dimana seperti biasa aku bosan dengan kelas. Mencari tempat bagus untuk bolos dan tidur. Menemukan sebuah tulisan di sebuah meja. Berahir dengan Percakapan dengan media meja taman yang terus berlanjut panjang, penasaran dengan orang yang membalas setiap tulisan ku, hingga menemukan dia dan bercakap-cakap secara langsung._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Salam kenal lagi... ini judul kesekian yang dirilis, seperti ff sebelumnya berlanjut atau tidaknya tergantung para permirsa sekalian. Setiap review juga berpengaruh ya...

Inspirasi diri sendiri / No plagiarizem ( bila ada kesamaan tempat, nama dan sebagainya, berarti itu bukan kesengajaan/khilaf). **Khusus ff ini pernah saya pernah posting di Web lain dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan dan pairing yang berbeda, jadi jangan ada yang terkejut**.

.

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : berartisubuh

Pairing : GaaHina

Genre : Drama (maybe)

Rated : T+

Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Alur cepat, Dll.

 **-NO REASON-**

Gaara Pov

Pagi yang melelahkan, setiap hari membosankan bagiku. Semua orang jika belum mengenalku pasti menganggapku seorang badboy. But, I'm not badboy, hanya saja tipe orang yang sulit mamatuhi peraturan. Namaku Sabaku Gaara, pergi kesekolah juga termasuk hal yang menyebalkan karena terlau banyak peraturan disana, toh tuhan itu adil semua guru dan siswa lain di sekolah juga tahu otak ku termasuk diatas rata-rata, bahkan jika aku tidur ketika guru menjelaskan didepan kelas aku tetap saja akan mengerti pelajarannya, nilaiku juga termasuk paling tinggi di kelas. Tapi semua kata bosan, malas dan lainnya berakhir, mungkin itu bisa dikatakan karena sebuah kebetulan...

Dimulai dari hari itu, hari dimana seperti biasa aku bosan dengan kelas sensei dengan julukan alis tebal, hanya pelajaran fisika. Ingat hanya Fisika, yah semua orang juga tau aku diatas rata-rata di pelajaran itu, jadi akan lebih baik jika aku mencari tempat sepi untuk tidur. Karena sudah bosan tidur dikelas jadi menurut ku tempat paling bagus adalah meja kayu dengan bangku panjang dibawah pohon ditaman sekolah, tempat ini akan sepi jika jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, ternyata berbaring disana masih saja membuat ku bosan. Iseng kubaca satu persatu tulisan dimeja panjang itu ada satu tulisan yang pertama kali kulihat, tulisannya terlihat jelas, tulisannya sangat bagus dan rapi _'Apa ada yang bosan seperti ku_?' Iseng kubalas tulisan itu _'AKU, aku juga bosan_. _Apa yang membuat mu bosan?'_

Percakapan dengan media meja taman itu terus berlanjut panjang, aku bahkan sangat penasaran dengan orang yang membalas setiap tulisan ku, hanya sekedar ingin tahu siapa dia?

Hinata Pov

Hari ini aku teledor sekali, aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan kotak peralatan lukis ku di ruang olahraga padahal hari sudah sore, dan besok sekolah libur karena tanggal merah dan aku harus menyelesaikan tugas melukis dari Iruka sensei jadi terpaksa aku harus mengambil kotak itu di sekolah sekarang.

Kulihat jam dinding kamar ku sudah pukul 18:00, semoga saja masih ada penjaga sekolah jadi aku bisa mengambil kotak lukis ku, tanpa pikir panjang ku pakai hodie berwarna hijau yang terlihat kebesaran, dan celana jins sobek bagian dengkul favorite ku, dan mengikat rambut ku sembarangan.

Huuuuuuuuh... Untung saja meski tidak bertemu penjaga sekolah, pintu ruang olahraga masih bisa dibuka walau sedikit gelap tapi masih ada cahaya dari dinding kaca ruangan ini, jadi aku tinggal masuk dan mencari kotak lukis ku. Ketemu, aku menemukan barang yang ku cari berada dibawah kursi penonton tepat didekat lapangan basket, aku juga sudah lupa kenapa kotak lukis kubisa berada disana, cukup lama mencarinya. ku lihat jam ditangan ku 19:30, ternyata satu jam lebih aku berkeliling ruang olahraga mencari kotak ini, Buk... Bunyi pintu yang tertutup, dan sekeliling ku menjadi gelap karena cahaya yang ada berasal dari pintu, sontak aku berlari kearah pintu, ahh... Sial, pintunya terkunci...

"Halooo apa ada orang diluar... Masih ada orang disini, tolong buka pintunya..."

" _Percuma kamu berteriak_ ", terdengar suara dari arah belakang ku...

Gaara pov

" _Halooo apa ada orang diluar... Masih ada orang disini, tolong buka pintunya..._ ",

Aku terbangun karena teriakan seorang, sekarang jam berapa kenapa gelap, aku bermaksud melihat jam di handphone ku tapi hp ku mati. Pasti batrenya habis, memang berapa lama aku tertidur?, seingat ku tadi aku tertidur setelah pelajaran olahraga dan sekarang hari sudah gelap.

Aku berjalan kearah pintu ku lihat seorang perempuan sedang mencoba membuka pintu, sepertinya dia terkunci, aish... Jika dia terkunci berarti aku juga,

"Percuma kamu berteriak" itu hal utama yang ku ucapkan padanya, otomatis dia berbalik melihat kearah ku.

" _Sen..sen..pai...?_ ", dengan muka yang telihat panik dan bicara gugup dia ini tetap telihat cantik, dan sekarang aku tau dia salahsatu kohai ku.

"Pintunya terkunci otomatis setelah jam 19:30 dan terbuka otomatis setelah besok pagi", itu yang ku tau, karena ini ketiga kalinya aku terkunci karena ketiduran jadi aku hapal betul.

" _Mwooo? Otomatis? Besok pagi?_ "

"sebaiknya jangan buang tenaga mu menginap saja disini, tunggu besok dan pintunya juga akan terbuka sendiri"

" _A..apaa me...mang ti..dak ada jalan lain selain menunggu besok pagi?_ "

"Tidak ada", jawab ku

" _Senpai aku pinjam handphone mu, hp ku tertinggal?"_

Bagus dia sepertiya tidak lagi gugup batinku, akan merepotkan jika dia tiba-tiba menagis. Lalu aku memberikan hp ku padanya, ku lihat dia mencoba menggunakan hp ku, aku tau pasti maksudnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" _senpai... Kenapa hp mu tidak bisa hidup_ "

"Hp ku habis batre bodoh"?

" _Kenapa senpai tidak bilang dari tadi? Aish..._ "

Dia terlihat kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut , tapi entah kenapa aku senang dengan ekspresinya.

 _"_ _dan juga senpai jangan panggil aku bodoh!", senpai apa kau mendengar ku?_ '"

"Ne ne ne cerewet sekali, ruangnnya terlau gelap, aku akan mencari tombol lampunya"

" _senpai_ , Jangan hidup kan lampunya'..

"apa?"

Apa dia suka berada ditempat gelap bersama ku?, otomastis aku berbalik kembali dan melihat apa yang dilakukannya, dia sedang membelakangi ku, memandang kearah dinding ruang olahraga yang terbuat dari kaca. Matanya terlihat takjub, catatan matanya adalah hal pertama yang membuat ku tidak bosan memadanginya.

'Yak! Apa kau suka berada ditempat gelap ha...'

Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan ku, pandangannya terus berada kerah dinding kaca, dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan mengeluarkan peralatan dari kotak yang dipegangnya sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan hah?" Aku yang tadi ingin pergi mencari tombol lampu mengurunkan niat ku, ku lihati dia entah melakukan apalah namanya, entah melukis atau apapun namanya, bahkan sepertinya dia lupa kalau sekarang sedang terkurung disini.

Hinata Pov

Aku selalu seperti ini jika melihat objek yang bagus untuk dilukis seperti sekarang saat melihat pemandangan malam yang indah dibalik kaca seperti ini, bulan yang bersinar temaram, aku akan lupa semuanya, dan aku baru ingat tadi aku tekurung disini bersama Gaara senpai, tentu saja aku tau siapa dia, dia senpai yang terkenal, selain pintar juga berprestasi sepertinya dia menguasai seluruh bidang kecuali bidang komunikasi antar manusia, yah... Kenapa ku bilang begitu, itu karena dia hanya sesekali terlihat bergaul bersama temannya, menurut teman dekat ku Ino sibiang gosip, senpai satu ini tidak punya teman dekat. Kalian juga harus tau Ino teman ku adalah penggila mahluk tampan, makanya aku tau karena setiap hari pasti Ino menyisipkan nama yang menurutnya tampan disetiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, bahkan Tenten yang juga teman dekat ku sering kesal karena ulahnya.

Sambil menbereskan lukisan ku yang hampir selesai, aku melirik senpai yang sepertinya tertidur di atas sebuah matras kepalanya disangga jas yang dijadikan bantal dan jaket olahraganya dijadikan selimut, aku juga tidak tau sejak kapan dia meletakkan matras ditengah lapangam basket, mungkin karena posisi ku menbelakanginya dan aku terlalu berkonsentarsi dengan lukisan ku. Ku pandangi dia yang tertidur, pantas saja Ino bilang tidak akan sanggup jika di suruh memandangnya dari dekat dalam jangka waktu lama, yah tidak kupungkiri senpai ku satu ini memang punya wajah yang membuatnya harus bersyukur.

Aku masih saja betah memandanginya, sampai dia menggeliat pelan dari posisinya semula.

" _Apa kau sudah selesai? Jam berap sekarang_?"

"Ne... Su..dah senpai, sekarang jam 10 malam", huh.. Untung saja dia tidak tau aku sedang memandanginya tadi...

 _'Terus apa kamu akan duduk disitu sampai pagi?_ '

"Ne?" Aku bingung dengan pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba dia bangun dan berjalan ke arah gudang dan tidak lama keluar dengan sebuah matras lainnya.

" _Tidurlah_ " itu yang dikatakannya sambil meletakkan matras yang baru saja diambilnya sejajar dengan matras yang tadi tidurinya tadi, tapi kenapa dia meletakkan matrasnya begitu dekat dengan punyanya hah?.

" _Apa kau tidak mau tidur hah?_ " dia akhirnya memandangi ku yang masih betah tegak sambil melihati matras.

" _Terserah mu, kamu bisa berdiri disana semalaman_ ", kulihat dia kembali berbaring dengan posisi membelakangi ku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan berbaring, aku sengaja tidur dengan posisi miring mengahdap kearahnya karena sebenarnya aku sedikit takut. Dari punggungnya dia terlihat tenang pasti sudah tertidur lagi, aku mencoba memajamkan mata ku, tapi masih saja belum bisa tidur. Sampai tiba-tiba dia membalikkan posisi badannya, kemudian melepas jaket yang dari tadi dijadikkannya selimut, kemudian memakaikannya menjadi selimut dibadan ku, jujur aku sangat kaget dengan perlakuannya, bukan-bukan terkejut tapi sangat terkejut.

"Tid...ak per..lu sen... senpai" aku yakin dia tahu aku sedang gugup.

" _Tidurlah_ ", kemudian dia mengambil jas sekolah yang dijadikannya bantal dan menjadikannya selimut.

2 week later... Hinata clasroom

" _Hina-chan... Sayang Kenapa kamu lama sekali hah?"_ Gaara senpai tiba-tiba datang dikelas ku dan kenapa dia memanggil ku seperti itu, membuat semua orang memandang heran termasuk Sakura yang tadi sempat mendorong ku.

" _ayo kita pulang_ ", tiba-tiba dia menarik tangan ku, tapi tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik kearah kerumunan yang sebelumnya melihati ku.

" _dia ini milikku, jadi jaga saja pacar mu_ "

Sakura terlihat aneh dengan apa yang diucapkan senpai

"Milikmu? Apa maksudmu senpai?"

"senpai apa kalian sedang berpacaran?", Ino bertanya dengan spontan padanya

" _YA... Jadi dia tidak mungkin tertarik apa lagi mengambil Naruto mu Haruno.."_

Aku masih saja bingung sampai aku sadar sekarang sudah di parkiran didekat motor sport miliknya.

"senpai, kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu tadi hah?"

" _Yak.. bodoh... apa kamu tidak mengerti hah?_ "

"Yak senpai sudah pernah kubilang jangan bilang aku bo..."

Cupp...Ucapan ku terhenti karena tiba-tiba dia menciumku sekilas...

" _Apa belum mengerti juga_?"

Cupp... dia mencium ku lagi...

"senpai, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

...tbc...

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca


End file.
